It's You
by HextheDaydreamer
Summary: Every girl falls in love but what happens when you fall in love with the wrong person? The one person you know you can never be with...
1. It's You

**Author's Notes: Dedicated to every girl who's fallen in love with our favorite hero, Link. Ever since OoT, I've loved this guy even though I usually pair him with Zelda, Dark, Sheik, and others but never with OC's. I made Cisne up on the spot and her name means Swan in Spanish.**

**Edit: Just fixing things, don't mind me.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's You<strong>_

Talk about unlucky. I've done something so incredibly stupid though most people would find it perfectly normal. Yeah, unrequited love is completely normal. This place is so small, everyone knows everyone else, gossip is easy, crime is low and I've fallen in love with Skyloft's hero.

It started like anything else might, a simple "Hello" and a carefree smile in return. I've been a knight for two years, my tunic is red and I patrol Skyloft atop my white Loftwing, Wynter. I don't spend a lot of time on the ground, flying is where I belong, it's the only thing I've ever been really good at. There are no rules or limitations, endless blue sky above and a sea of fluffy white clouds below. Scattered islands are all around and each a secret place to hide or escape, Skyloft is just too small for that. I wish the Goddess made it bigger, made it more interesting because I'm bored here. I was a restless child, couldn't wait to find my Loftwing and take off into the sky. I drew pictures of monsters and wrote stories about knights slaying dragons and saving princesses, hidden rooms and secret passageways because I wanted adventure.

My brother's a knight, has been for seven years, I think that's where my desire to go to the Academy came from. He was one of the best riders in his class and won the Wing Ceremony easy, everyone was so proud of him, especially my father. Two years ago, Ever (my brother), broke both of his legs in a terrible "accident" and they say he'll never walk again. He lies in bed all day and his Loftwing, Greyback, steals him from his bed at night so they can fly together. I've never told anyone that, please keep it a secret. A week after his fall, Ever mentioned to his teachers that I was an excellent rider and I raced against Pipit every Wing Ceremony to lose to him every time. But that day two years ago as he sped past me to claim the statue, the Headmaster and other professors agreed that I was good but they weren't willing to take their chances on me just yet so I started my knight training.

I prefer the two-handed claymore, no shield. It's pretty heavy but it sends my opponents staggering backwards with each hit. I'm no archer, I have a slingshot and it suits me just fine. It's kind of silly, when I first started out, I imagined myself cleaving through enemies to save a princess or something but the only "enemies" around are those annoying bats and those weird gel creatures. Skyloft is just too small, I know I've said it a couple times already but really, I know it like the lines on my palm. I could navigate the area blindfolded even when flying. That's why I like flying, some of the islands contain these weird stone chests that no one seems to know how to open, I really want to figure them out. It's an excuse to try and go higher or farther than before but you can't fly at night and I think that's stupid.

But I'm off topic. I met someone a few weeks ago. These lights have started to shoot up from the clouds and this boy goes to each of them and dives beyond the barrier. Not a lot of people tend to notice him, he's a novice learning to become a knight, they think he's going off to practice his skills. We met each other at the Bazaar, I needed some Stamina Potions for sword training and he walked out carrying a new shield, three Heart Potions, and upgraded gear. I said hello and he smiled at me. His name is Link, the childhood friend of Zelda. In other words; he's out of my league. The two of them were nearly inseparable, they followed each other, flew together, like conjoined twins. Zelda's been missing for a while now, almost a month and there's no doubt that she's fallen below the clouds and he's out looking for her. It's gotten bad enough that I've been giving him spare potions and we've started sparring together whenever he has the time. His skills have improved greatly and I can tell you where each of my bruises came from, he's incredibly fond of knocking his shield into me. A wonderful tactic but it gets annoying.

Link doesn't talk a lot either, he's got this innocence to him, a quietness that's gentle, kind, and brave. He's beaten me three times now and that means more training which I don't mind unless someone points it out. Groose has never understood how I became a knight, he was in the air when Ever "fell" from his Loftwing. I swear on the Goddess that Groose rammed into Greyback and sent Ever spiralling downwards as Greyback attempted to regain his bearings. It's a miracle my brother didn't die and that Greyback wasn't locked up, I don't know the whole story and he won't tell me. Though the fact remains that Groose has all this time on his hands and he wastes it on bullying and stalking. He followed Zelda around for years, then me after I became a knight and then he followed Link below the clouds, he hasn't come back yet. The first time Link departed for the surface, Groose pestered me and wouldn't stop. I'd left my sword at home and I wasn't the best hand-to-hand fighter, not to mention I'm a meager five feet. Link just happened to be passing by and he gave Groose this look, and the idiot left me alone. That was our unofficial first meeting because after he "told" Groose off, he went to the Academy and I didn't see him for a week.

Back in the present, its five days since the green novice returned home, and he hasn't been to see me once. Whenever I've see Link now, he has this determined look on his face and his eyes appear sad at the same time as if his best friend died but he continues exploring the surface, talking to the Headmaster, talking to me about his tales and then beating me in a match only to treat us both to pumpkin soup.

Something must've happened to Zelda because he's spending more time with me and he's talking a lot and there are moments when he just stops and stares out into the sky, his eyes get bluer as if he'll start crying.

"Cisne?" I looked up and saw Link come around the side, I had been sitting behind the Statue of the Goddess.

"Oh! Hi Link."

"Are you OK? You look upset." He sat down beside me, putting his sword and shield on the ground near his feet. I swear the blade has grown longer but no one seems to believe me.

"I'm been having some...issues lately, that's all."

"Issues?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

I could feel my face was getting warmer and brighter, it made me look like a tomato and the red tunic wasn't helping. I looked away from him and pulled my knees up to my chest, trying to think of an excuse to leave because I had brought my sword this time. We could spar or something...No, he'd probably win again and my ego doesn't need to shrink anymore than it already has. Link pulled my hat off and placed a hand over my forehead and frowned.

"You've got a temperature. Are you sick?"

"I...I like someone and thinking of them makes me...uncomfortable." Link pulled away and apologized quietly, blushing just a bit.

"They're lucky to have you."

"I haven't told him yet."

"Oh."

Link scratched the back of his head nervously and chuckled as he stared into the clouds. He had sandy blond-brown hair and blue eyes, his ears are pierced with these red rings. He pulled his hat off as the wind blew into our faces and dust stung our eyes, he then turned to look at me with a smile.

"Why don't you practice with me?"

"...Come again?" I yanked my hat back and pulled it over my head.

"Pretend I'm the guy you like." Oh, you perfect fool.

"You sure?" he nodded and stood up, putting his sword and shield on his back again and holding out his hand. I sighed and took it, we walked down the stairs and took a short cut through the Bazaar, Peatrice was glaring at me the entire time we passed her booth, Sparrot was just being creepy as usual, and Gondo gave me the thumbs up; Link was still holding my hand. We crossed the stones in the river and sat down near the cave to listen to the waterfall, Link had pulled out his harp and started playing. I didn't know what to do. His eyes were closed and he was humming, he had put our swords together, he looked like he was someplace else. Link opened his eyes and winked at me, I turned my body around to face him completely, twisting my fingers around the grass.

"Link?" I started quietly, feeling my face flush.

"Yes?" he answered back in a serious voice.

"There's something I need to say."

"Go on, you can tell me anything." He turned to face me as well, dropping the harp beside him and touching my fingers. I took a deep breath and looked into his face, seeing my reflection in his eyes. I looked so young and fragile with the exception of a bluish bruise along my jaw from a lesson with Eagus on hand-to-hand, I redid that lesson until I gave him a matching mark. Link pulled my hat off and I shook my hair out, it fell a little under my ear and was white-blond. My eyes are black, Link said they sparkle like stars.

"Well...For the past few weeks, I've...I've somehow fallen madly in love with you and I thought you should know that." There was silence for three seconds before the hero broke in a grin and ruffled my hair.

"See? That wasn't so bad, you didn't look nervous at all!" he exclaimed gleefully.

"That's because it's you, Hero."

"Right." Link leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "He's going to be a very lucky guy, Cisne. I know I'd be." I pushed him away and blushed, retrieving my hat from his hand and pulling it down over my ears. He chuckled and poked my shoulder, I smirked and grabbed his shield, throwing it into his chest. He grunted as the weight of it hit him then I passed him the sword once he recovered and watched him strap them to his back.

"Go and save Zelda, you green-garbed freak." Link laughed and got to his feet, waving goodbye before he dove off the side and whistled for his Loftwing; he was off to see Levias about a song. I picked up my sword and headed for the dorms, specifically my room. I saw Link disappear into the thunderhead and sighed.

"I wasn't joking, Link. It's you."


	2. Promises

Sunlight, how I loathe it.

For all its beauty and splendour, it's a thorn in my side just as the sky is. Hovering above the surface, shining down on the inhabitants of this doomed land, it's up there and it is _mocking_ me...No_, _I have not lost my mind, I am simply in a foul mood and if I hear so much of as _chuckle_ from any of you mortals, I will end your life quicker than you can say "Mercy". And apparently I am full it, to let that infuriating skychild escape me not once, but _twice is _utterly unlike myself. I have been reduced to hiding away in trees to lick at my wounds like some kicked dog! Deplorable! Aggravating! Utterly humiliating!

But I digress, venting my anger when there is no one worth venting to is equally frustrating, it's not like I'm giving up, no...I'm waiting for the perfect chance to strike back. I will hear _him_ beg for mercy, I will cherish the sound of his screams like whispered ecstasies, and I _will_ paint the battlefield red with his blood. Call me insane? Perhaps. Psychotic, oh most definitely, baby! My heart is filled to the brim with rainbows at the concept of the Hero's demise and that I, Lord Ghirahim, will be the cause of it!

Sigh...

Regardless, I have many more important matters to attend to like this _other_ annoying skychild who's appeared from above. She's dressed in a similar costume to that of the Hero's except hers is red. Her hair is nearly white and cut quite short, her eyes are dark much like my own. Call me vain but I'm rather fond of my appearance.

My only gripe against this pixie of a girl is the monstrous sword on her back, nearly twice the size of the Hero's blade and the fact that she can wield it both intrigues and terrifies me...

I am not scared of this child per say but if allowed to bloom, she could pose a threat to my plans and I have enough of _those_ as it is.

"Link wasn't kidding, this place is amazing!" _Oh_? Friend of the Hero? Perhaps all is not lost...

* * *

><p>I don't think I've ever walked this far in my life!<p>

There are flowers I've never seen before, maybe Professor Owlan would like some to study, and there are trees down here and they're _huge_! Gosh, listen to me, going crazy about trees. There are birds of different shape and colour, different sounds too, and everything's so fresh down here. It's like a fairytale come to life, a fantasyland with old ruins and ancient script. I've already been to see the temples but I didn't go inside, I'm a little nervous because I feel like something else is down there.

To be completely honest, I'm not supposed to be here in the first place. Link doesn't want me getting in trouble but I kind of stole my brother's sailcloth and had Wynter fly me over to the green light where I dropped down. Grandma's still in the process of making my very own sailcloth but she's getting older and I told her to take it easy so...I just kind of cheated. Don't tell anyone I came down here, especially Link, Goddess knows what he'll do to me. I've encountered quite a few monsters down here as well but with this claymore, nothing can stop me.

There was just one more place I wanted to check out before leaving. Link spoke of the entrance to the Deep Woods and how there were ruins like a small castle or something, I don't understand why it interests me so much, the ruins I mean. The legend goes that the Goddess carved Skyloft out of the earth and sent it well...skyward, our ancestors lived on this land; I guess I'm looking for my past. I walked around the great tree and appeared on the ruins left side, that's my left. But as I got closer there was this-this _thing_ in front of me.

I know I've this before but this thing was _huge. _It had these stubby little legs, no neck and its belly was caving in over its pelvis, long ears (one had an earring), a sort of spike on its head and terrible teeth not to mention he was wearing some kind of sumo suit/thong get up and that's not even the worse part about this thing...It had golden nipple piercings, I kid you not. Golden rings attached to golden plates on this creature nipples...Ugh, I felt like dying. Big, red, and ugly, and it carried a large wooden shield and a spear with a huge arrowhead mounted on the front

Backtracking just a bit but there's this guy in Skyloft, Peater, who used to be some sort of hotrod before he got old (forty something?), and the rumour I heard was that on this seventeenth birthday, he got his ears pierced. But that's where the story get's interesting, his ears aren't pierced. His daughter Peatrice, who fell madly in love with Link, demanded a "meeting" near the waterfall and Link, being the naive gentlemen that he is, agreed to meet her there around ten o'clock p.m. What he found was Peatrice in a bright red cocktail dress, sitting on a red blanket nursing a cup of wine. She made him a picnic basket and because Link keeps his promises, he tried to enjoy the night. Now, Link is a virgin when it comes to almost everything, so he didn't drink. Peatrice on the other hand (and I heard this from Karane who heard this from Pipit who was on his way home), was absolutely drunk. Throwing herself into Link's arms, she cried "my father got his nipples pierced when he was seventeen!" and promptly started laughing until she passed out...Doesn't help that Peater wears a mid-drift or was it a normal shirt once?

But back to the monster that I christened Fat P, it thrust the spear forward and I jumped to the right, bringing my claymore down on its skinny arm and chopping it off, blackish blood staining my sword. It yelped and brought is shield around to hit me but, having been knocked back by Link's shield many times before, I spun around and made a move to slice its back. Acid reflux attacked my throat and I turned around and vomited a bit, what evil villain makes its overweight monsters wear thongs? Ignoring the blatant threat to my innocence, I slashed my sword against its back until it whipped around, nearly knocking me over. It was then that I noticed more monsters were coming and they didn't look at as bad. My claymore made short work of the smaller enemies and I turned around and whacked the shield, one section snapped off.

"It's made of wood, duh."

I continued whacking my sword into the shield until Fat P threw the remainder away and ran towards me, I dodged and sliced off the other arm. Then it gave me this look as if to say "I've had worse."

With no more arms or a way to defend itself, I hacked away at its body, black blood squirting everywhere. More entertaining than a bunch of bats, I can tell you. Fat P swayed back and forth then started to tip forward with a loud groan. I realized then that I had backed up against the tree and I was going to be squashed. I squeezed my eyes shut, cursing myself for not being aware of my surroundings, Eagus would've been _thrilled to bits _about this development. I stood there for a while, maybe a minute and Fat P was still moaning and groaning, a shadow had fallen over my face and I opened one eye to see this guy in front of me.

He was taller with short white hair, his entire body was wrapped in white cloth with diamond-shaped cut outs, there was a blue diamond hanging from his right ear and a long red cloak was thrown over his shoulders and it fell to his knees. He had one finger pressed against the monsters chest.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled at me, large black eyes sizing me up and mocking me, he had that aura of "I'm superior to you". I wanted to see a little more of his face but he turned back to Fat P with a sigh like he was bored or something and flicked his wrist, Fat P crashed to the ground and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. My mysterious saviour glided away from me and picked up two hearts, tossing them to me with a smirk on his face. There was purple shading under his eyes, his skin was ashen grey and his lips looked too white for his face. Then this...this _tongue_ peeked out from behind his lips, it was just too pink and it wiggled at me. He laughed at the stunned look on my face, bowing and apologizing.

"Do forgive me but I can't say I've ever seen a face like _that_ before." He wrapped his arms around his stomach and started giggling like a child before he straightened in an instant and a moved a hand through his hair.

"I'll have to keep that in mind for the next time I meet someone with such...assets." he chuckled again and wiped an imaginary tear away from his eye.

"I'm sorry...What was your name again?" he asked, taking a step forward.

"Cisne."

"Pretty." He answered, putting a hand on his hip.

"And who do I have the honor of addressing? You did save me." His face brightened and he did another sweeping bow, elaborate arm wave and all.

"I am Ghirahim or more accurately known as _Lord _Ghirahim." He stretched out his arms and two black rapiers materialized in his hands, he dashed forward and I leapt away from the tree, blocking his next attack as I rolled to my feet.

"So _you're_ Ghirahim, I was seriously hoping Link was joking about the tongue..." Ghirahim giggled and flicked it out again, dragging it along my cheek before disappearing in a rain of multicoloured diamonds. I raised my claymore over my shoulder and turned around a few times, trying to figure out where he'd turn up next, most likely behind me. Wind blew up against my back and I dropped my claymore, spinning around as I heard Ghirahim's laugher behind me.

"Do you know what you taste like?" Cringing, I turned around again, his voice still echoing in the air. An arm came around my waist and pinned my arms against my stomach.

"You taste like fear." I tried breaking out of his hold but he moved his rapier under my chin, I caught his reflection in it, a perfect picture of smugness. He put his head on my shoulder and I felt his tongue slide up my ear.

"I'm flattered that Link would even mention me though I doubt he expected our meeting." His voice tickled my ear and I kicked his shin with my heel. He grunted and spun me around, throwing me against the tree and grabbing my wrist, sword at my neck.

"Are _all_ you sky children this difficult? I haven't done anything to you," he grinned. "...Not _yet_ at least."

He twisted my wrist around and I fell to my knees, a kind of jolt raced up my arm. I stared at my claymore behind him and a light flashed in his eyes. Ghirahim looked down at me with a smile and put his foot against my shoulder and _pulled_. I felt my arm detach from my shoulder and let out a scream, Ghirahim looked mad with glee as he did the same thing to my other arm. I felt tears sliding down my cheeks before I could stop them, the demon lord knelt in front of me and grabbed my chin, forcing it up to meet his eyes.

"You have lovely eyes, Cisne," he said softly, stroking my jaw. "They remind me of my own; do you realize what that means?" I didn't answer, he expected that. "Your eyes are modelled after perfection...and they look so pretty when they're sad. It's like staring into the night sky."

No one had ever complemented on my eyes like that, if he had said this _before_ abusing me, I might've blushed or smiled.

"I won't kill you, not here. I know that _together_," I choked and he kissed my forehead. "Together, we can make music more precious than this." He leaned in and I smelled death. "Perhaps...we should go and find Link, hmm? Let him join in on the fun?"

"You can't-" he put a finger over my lips, shaking his head.

"Hush now, my pet, you must be in _terrible_ pain right now. How about a nap?"

* * *

><p>Link hadn't been in Skyloft for too long and he already knew what he wanted to do: <em>Sleep<em>. Let the Goddess allow him to be dead to the world for three days and then he'll happily complete the Song of the Hero, find the Triforce and destroy both Ghirahim _and_ Demise. Eldin Volcano was in the past now, he'd head to Lanayru to search for the next dragon when he was ready. Link walked to the Statue of the Goddess because Cisne was always there when he returned from the surface. They'd talk for a bit, mostly Link because he was a fantastic storyteller, then Cisne would suggest they spar for a while. Link was winning more and more now but Cisne didn't seem to mind.

As he came around the corner of the statue, he found that Cisne was nowhere to be found. Fi appeared beside him.

"Master, I cannot detect Cisne's aura here, there is an 85% chance that one of her relatives will know where she is."

Link nodded and Fi returned to the Master Sword, the young Skyloftian made his way to Cisne's house. In truth, Link had never been to Cisne's space, a lot of the inhabitants were...scared of her grandmother and to be honest, Link hadn't heard the nicest things. They claimed she was a witch and that she summoned monsters to keep her house safe at night, she threw someone off Skyloft, or even one rumour that she herself was a demon. Cisne never really confirmed or denied any of the stories, she just said that her grandmother was crazy, not a problem...Right?

Cisne's house was on the eastern side of Skyloft ironically above Sparrot's house and across from the pumpkin patch, Link knocked on the door and then let himself in. The house was pretty much the same as anyone else's, against the far wall was a kitchen, to the right was an enclosed area (probably the bathroom), there was a dining room in the middle and to the right was the sleeping area. All three beds were against the wall and the middle bed was occupied by Cisne's older brother, Ever. They looked alike, both had white blond hair though Ever's was fuzzier and he had a thin ponytail thrown over one shoulder, his eyes were bright blue and like Link, wore a green Knight's uniform.

"Hello," Ever greeted hoarsely, gesturing to the chair next to his bed. "You must be Link, Cisne's spoken of you." Link laughed nervously and sat down, setting his shield and sword beside him.

"She has?"

"Oh yes, she's a little miffed that you keep beating her. One of these days, you'll have to let me see the two of you fight, she's self taught, you know?" he chuckled then started coughing, Link rose off his seat to help Ever sit up. The older man gave Link an apologetic look then settled back into the pillows, shutting his eyes for a second and taking deep breaths.

"Are you alright?" Link asked, sitting back down.

"Just sick. Don't worry."

"Where's your grandmother?" Ever groaned and jerked his head to the far left side of the room, a dark blue curtain was pulled around this one section and smoke was rising to the ceiling.

"I attribute my sickness to _that_ as well, Grandma's been brewing potions all morning to try and speed up the healing of my legs, I've been in bed for two years." Ever glanced at the wall above his bed, a sword hung there and the former Knight sighed. Link glanced down at his own sword a little morosely and Ever chuckled, patting the Hero's shoulder.

"Don't worry about me, Link. Grandma can get a little..._carried away_ sometimes but-"

_KER-BOOOOOM!_

Ever blanched as a red light illuminated the space behind the curtain and Link got up, a figure was shaking and soon, laughter was heard. A witch's cackle. Ever shook Link's shoulder.

"Do you think you could carry me outside before she makes me drink whatever just exploded?"

"It's a possibility."

Link strapped his sword and shield to his back and lifted Ever into his arms, Ever was a good three inches taller than Link (I'm thinking Link is 5"7 making Ever 6 feet). Link carefully stepped along the floor, it creaked a few times and Ever whimpered, the curtain was thrust to the side and Link held in a scream.

Grandma was a small woman with a hunched over back, she had long grey hair tied in a loose braid but some hairs still escaped and gave her this mad scientist kind of look. She had black eyes too and a big nose with a wart on it...and a hair coming out of it. She wore a faded blue dress and apron and carried a pot, red smoke pouring out of it. She stared at Ever and Link with a straight face before she started cackling again, Ever clutched Link, whispering for him to run.

"Ever, my boy," Grandma started. "I hadn't realized you were gay! Though, considering the blue-eyed beauty in whose arms you rest in, I'm not surprised. Any man would go gay for that piece of ass!" Ever blushed and ushered Link back to his bed so he could sit down.

"Grandma, it's not what it looks like! I'm just terrified of the concoction that exploded in your face!" Grandma paused for a second then nodded, pushing past Link and getting a spoonful of her potion.

"I understand now, you're afraid of coming out because of your father!" Ever facepalmed and Link put a hand over his mouth to stop his laughter. "But have a drink of this, deary, and all your ailments will be gone!"

"I'm not drinking-Mmmphf!" Grandma grabbed Ever's hands and pinned them over his stomach, shoving the spoon into his open mouth. She yanked the spoon out and put a hand over his mouth.

"I won't leave you alone until you gulp that down, my boy, might as well do it now." Link reached out to grab Grandma's shoulder but she turned her head around and glared at him. "You can kiss and snuggle later on, my turtledove, Ever needs to get better."

"Ma'am, we're not together, really." Grandma released Ever and he gulped the drink down, clutching his throat and sputtering, the old woman stared into Link's eyes and gently slapped his cheek.

"I know, Link, but I have to uphold some of these rumours. Call me Granny Salaires." **(That means Loon in French)**

Ever started coughing again and Salaires turned around and helped him sit up, patting his back until he started breathing normally.

"How do you feel, my boy?" she asked, grinning.

"I don't feel sick and...I think I can move my legs."

"Give it a try."

Ever managed to throw his legs over the side of the bed and bend his legs, when he attempted to flex his toes, he hissed in pain. Link put his legs back on the bed and the former Knight grimaced, chuckling just a bit. Salaires wiped her hands on the apron and left the small cauldron on Ever's bedside table. She sat on the bed and Link sat down on the chair once again.

"Now, what brings you here, young Link?"

"Actually, I'm looking for Cisne. Have you seen her?" Granny shook her head and the trio noticed purple-green smoke bubbling from a larger cauldron, Granny leapt from the bed, picked up the cauldron and dashed outside, Link raised an eyebrow.

"She dumps all failed potions off of Skyloft, if you've seen any particularly odd monsters on the surface, it's the potions fault."

"Why doesn't she ask Luv and Bertie to make something for her?" Ever shrugged.

"She doesn't like them. A long time ago, she also worked at the Potion Shop, her potions were...a little better than Luv's. Granny says that Luv tampered with one of her potions and that got her fired."

"Ouch," Ever nodded. "Luv must've been pretty young." Link tried to picture the mother of the rattle a few years younger. Ever snorted.

"And she didn't look any prettier." The two boys shared a laugh and Link asked his previous question, Ever bit his lip and sighed.

"She flew off to that green light, she's been gone over three hours. I know it's a lot to ask but, could you bring her home? Granny doesn't know where she went and I don't want to worry her."

Ever turned and reached under his bed, pulling out a tear-shaped crystal strung on a black cord.

"She's told me about Fi, this should allow you to get a strong reading." Link picked up the necklace and Fi added Cisne as a dowsing option, Link left the house and jumped off one of the piers, heading for Faron Woods.

* * *

><p><em>Crack!<em>

Deep within the dungeons of the Forest Temple, a few lanterns hung on the walls of the Boss Room, shadows flickered along the dark corridors and screams bounced off the stone. Cisne kneeled with her back to the room, chains bound her wrists to the wall and her tunic and chainmail had been torn apart completely. Angry red scars cut deep into her back and blood was splattered on the floor and surrounding walls, even some had reached Ghirahim's face.

"I'm not sure I can hear you, Cisne!"

_Crack! _

"S-stop it! P-p-please...I beg...I beg-" Ghirahim bench down and put his hands on Cisne's hips, nuzzling into her neck.

"I know you beg but how will Link find you if he can't hear you? Don't tell me," he jumped back in mock-surprise. "You don't want to be saved?" Cisne shook her head, biting her lips and choking on dry sobs, her voice hoarse from screaming.

"When Link gets here...He's going to kick your ass."

Ghirahim growled and dropped the whip, summoning his rapier. He pressed the tip of the blade in between her shoulders and twisted the hilt.

"How about you repeat that one, Cisne. I didn't quite _hear you_." He raised the sword above his head and slashed her back, Cisne grunted and tried pulling against the chains for the umpteenth time. How long had she been here? Did anyone even _know_ she was here? What if she never escaped? What if Ghirahim...? No! Don't think like that! Link will come...He has to come...He _will_ come...won't he?

* * *

><p>From the moment Link's feet touched the ground, he was dowsing for Cisne immediately, readings came from somewhere near the tree and he explored them thoroughly, calling her name and running out again.<p>

"Hey, Link!" The Hero turned around and saw one of the Kikwi running towards him, quickly asking Fi _which_ of the Kikwi was coming towards him, he kneeled and smiled.

"Machi, how are you?"

"I'm great, kee-koo, but there's something I have to show you, kwee!"

Machi started running and Link followed after him, crawling through the crawl space and quickly killing a Moblin before Machi showed him a huge sword propped against the Bird Statue on top of the ruins before you enter the Deep Woods.

"Master Link," Fi's monotone voice said from the sword. "I detect Cisne's aura on this claymore. There is a 100% chance that this is her sword."

Link bent down and lifted the sword, testing its weight before putting it on his back, drawing the Master Sword. Machi waddled forward and stared at the entrance to Deep Woods.

"I've got a terrible feeling about that place, kwee. Something's wrong in there, be careful, kee-paleep."

"I will. Tell everyone to stay away from here till I get back, OK?"

"Got it, kwee!" Machi scampered off and Link swung over to the entrance, feeling the dark aura pulsating. Narrowing his eyes, he started walking.

Eventually, Link's dowsing technique led him back to the Skyview Temple, the doors had been broken open and Link spotted a few drops of blood on the floor.

"Master-"

"I know Fi, its Cisne's...isn't it?"

"Yes, Master."

"Can you tell if she's alive?"

"No, Master. I'm detecting the entity know as Ghirahim." Without further persuasion (as if he needed any), Link ran down the steps, prepared to redo the temple but...there were no monsters. Link ran to one of the Sheikah Stones and hit it with his sword.

"Oh, it's you again. Listen buddy, something really screwed up is happening down in the boss room. If you listen carefully, you can hear a woman screaming."

* * *

><p><em>Crack! Slap! Crack!<em>

I couldn't stop, there was just no way I could hold it any longer and I tried _so hard_. Ghirahim was hip-deep in euphoria as my screaming got louder and louder. I was certain my bones were showing and I'd lost so much blood...

"Ghirahim!" Time seemed to stand still and I slumped forward, resting my head against the wall and smiling. Boy, was someone pissed. Angry footsteps entered the room, steel scraped against the stone floor. I raised my head as much as I could, trying to get a feel for where Ghirahim was, and I saw the red of his cloak disappear.

"I..._told you so_."

"Be silent!" He brought his whip down on my back and I cried out, Link's anger was becoming more solid, you could cut it with a butter knife. I glanced at the shadows playing on the wall and I recognized Link's familiar shape not too far in front of me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, tone tight and demanding.

"I'll be better...when that guy...is gone."

"Your wish is my command."

I couldn't see the battle, I felt cold air with each movement of their swords, I heard their blades clash, steel screaming. I think I lost consciousness. I couldn't hear anything for a while and when I could...I was staring into the sea.

"...ne...an you...e...Cis...Cisne!"

"Stop shaking me...Goddess, Link...I'm awake." He was holding me and he looked so worried, the sea was troubled and murky. He propped me against his chest, his fingers almost too afraid to touch me, there was blood everywhere and Link looked horrified, I raised my hand and slapped his cheek gently.

"I'm not dead, stop worrying." Ghirahim was leaning against the opposite wall laughing at us, arm wrapped tightly around his side. He raised his other hand and snapped his fingers, a dark light shot forward and into Link's chest. I put a hand over his heart and he shrugged.

"I didn't feel anything. Let's get you out of here." He picked me up as easily as he would a bag of feathers, not caring about the blood or the weight of our swords and his shield on his back. He looked scary, glaring at the shadows, snarling at Ghirahim as we passed him. The demon lord just threw his head back and started laughing, his blood was black.

"Nicely done, my little hero, but I have just one more trick up my sleeve. I hope you enjoy it~"

* * *

><p>Ever was sitting upright in bed with Cisne between his legs, hers were curled around his waist and she had her head against his lips, her arms were limp at her side as Granny applied a greenish gel over her wounds. Link sat forlornly on Cisne's bed, head in his hands and elbows on his knees. Granny sighed and looked over at the hero.<p>

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Link. Cisne is a strong woman just like her mother, she'll be fine."

"But if I hadn't told her about the surface, she would've never had to go through that..."

"Now stop it!" Granny walked over and shook Link's shoulders. "Cisne would've gone off sooner or later, you can't ensure the safety of everyone here in Skyloft. We are not weak, Link!"

Granny slapped the young hero's face and Link's head snapped to one side painfully, he brought a hand over his cheek and stared wide-eyed at Cisne as she slept against her brother, his eyes were closed and he was humming a song under his breath, rocking back and forth. Her injuries were healing but her back was so red against her pale arms and stomach, the white of her small breasts. Yet she slept with a peaceful look on her face, smiling almost. Then his thoughts went Ghirahim...He didn't kill him.

"Ghirahim will get what's coming to him, Link. Cisne was the priority, she could've died if you left her any longer. Thank you for saving my sister, Link."

"Amen to that. Thank you for saving my granddaughter." A familiar jingle played in the air and Link found fifteen Gratitude Crystals float into his hands, he looked up and saw Cisne staring at him. She smiled and Link jumped up for the bed and came to her side, sliding his fingers along her cheek.

"Hi there, Hero."

"How are you feeling?" Cisne rolled her shoulders and pushed away from Ever, putting her arms over her chest and blushing.

"With Grandma taking care of me, I'll be up and moving again within the week." Ever kissed her forehead and Cisne sighed, falling into him again. Granny pulled a white blanket over the girl's shoulder and Cisne looked back at Link, blowing her out of her eyes.

"Thank you...so much. I thought that-" A tear slipped out of her eye and Link wrapped his arms around her, Ever told Link to take her to her bed. He lifted her into the air, cradling her head to his chest, and lay her on her stomach. Cisne folded her arms on the pillow and put her head in them, shaking again and crying. Link took one of her hands and kissed it.

"Don't cry, Cisne. I'll always come for you...Always."

"Is that a fact?"

"It's a promise."


	3. Light and Dark

He could walk on his own, talk on his own, voice his own opinions, fight who he wanted, love who he wanted, and he wasn't tethered down to an earthly body.

Freedom was beckoning to him from all corners of the earth, whispering out of hollow trees or falling from wilting petals as he walked by. The rivers teased his toes and the winds caressed his face, grass bent between his fingertips, shadows flocked to his call. It thrilled him. At long last, he was his own person. He was Death. He was Darkness. And he was searching for his Light. He knew who it was, memories that weren't rightly his came to life behind his eyelids and every sensation that involved his Light made him shiver in delight. He couldn't wait to meet her. Couldn't wait to get his hands on her and change her mind about that other guy she'd no longer love. He wouldn't be rough like his last master or naive like the one before. He knew what she needed because what she needed was _him_.

* * *

><p>No one was screaming. No one was crying. The world wasn't ending and no one was dying. For the first time in a year, things felt blissful, safe, and <em>right<em>.

Groose hadn't blown anything up in the past two weeks and Professor Owlan had stopped fondling the Kikwi's and started searching for plants that _didn't_ talk back in super cute voices. Batreaux took to babysitting the children and playing "scream-as-loud-as-you-can" which gave everyone a cause for alarm but at least it kept them on their toes. Beedle was exploring the world in search of new bugs so he wasn't home a lot, and Eagus continued training knights now that there were actually enemies to fight. Bertie and Luv were competing for business against Granny Salaires, Croo and Dovos continued eating anything Piper cooked for them, in fact, Piper's cooking prowess had increased with all the new herbs on the surface. Everyone was growing and learning, changing to fit their new surroundings...well, Mallara was still creeping on Link to clean for her.

In any case, Zelda was safe, the world was safe, and everyone was happy. The chosen hero of the Goddess sat up in bed and yawned, stretching his arms above his head and staring outside. Ever was finally on his feet again but still the unfortunate guinea pig when it came to his grandmother's potions. His parents were knights and they spent most of their days patrolling and keeping monsters away from their new settlement, no one had thought of a good name yet but "Grooseland" was quickly ruled out. Link got out of bed and grabbed his sword and shield, pulling his green hat on as he ran towards the senior knight.

"Ever, hold up!" the older man turned to Link with a sheepish smile.

"Good morning Link or rather _good afternoon_." Link gasped and stared up at the Sun as it moved into the middle of the sky.

"But...Zelda said she'd wake me up!" Ever shook his head, staring into the woods with a frown.

"That would've been impossible." Link walked around to Ever's right and the knight pointed to something in the distance. A swirling black mist, almost purple, was floating in the clearing just ahead before it disappeared. Ever sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"Earlier this morning, a shadow came and took Zelda, it was too fast for us to catch but we know it fled to Faron Woods. I have Pipit scouting ahead, care to join us?"

Link stared around his little camp and frowned, it wasn't as if Ever didn't like Zelda but he had this look on his face as if something else was bothering him. Link looked back at Ever's hut and saw Granny Salaires standing with her arms crossed over her chest. Ever gave a long sigh and shook his head.

"Cisne's gone too. It managed to overpower her and Zelda tried to help only to get swallowed up as well. No one else knows they're missing yet and I want to keep it that way, we don't want everyone to start panicking."

"Got it. Shall we proceed?" Link stuck his arm out and Ever took it.

"Yes, yes, we shall, lover."

The two of them chuckled and Granny threw two pots at their heads, ones that the boys dodged as they ran ahead.

* * *

><p>The Goddess must have it out for me.<p>

First, I fall in love with her stupidly naive and ever handsome hero, then I get myself captured and tortured by some psychotic self-absorbed demon lord, and now this! I was taking a casual stroll when Zelda came and started talking to me in that overly sweet voice, the one you can't help but listen to because it sounds so nice. I still have no idea what we were talking about, all I did was nod a few times and do the "yeah, I totally understand" bit every now and again. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw this person walking behind us, a person I didn't think I recognized. I turned around, sword drawn, and demanded that this jerk show his or herself. He started laughing and stepped into the light with his palms facing me in surrender.

He looked _exactly_ like Link. The only differences were that he wore black instead of green, his hair was black, his skin was a shade darker than Link's and his _eyes_. That's what a lot of girls look for in guys, their eyes, and his were red. Red like blood or roses or a mixture of both. Bloody roses, how perfectly poetic. I think I dropped my sword, my chest hurt as if my heart was being ripped out, and when I looked at Shadow Link, he grimaced, pain shone in his eyes too. From some reason, I knew I couldn't hurt him...I felt..._close_ to him somehow. We fell onto our knees at the same time, I had both hands over my chest and one of his gripped his chest and he started sweating and breathing funny. I thought I was dying, Shadow Link had fallen onto his side with a growl and I followed suit, curling into myself with a moan. Zelda's first thought? "He's faking it and he's hurting her."

She grabbed my slingshot and hit him right in the face, the Deku Seed digging into the center of his forehead and breaking through the skin, blood fell on either side of his nose and it looked like he was crying blood tears. He roared at her and shifted into this massive shadow, consuming Zelda. The pain in my chest stopped and I climbed to my feet, drawing my sword and telling him to let her go. He didn't listen. The shadow swallowed me whole and I knew no more.

I woke up in a cavern of some sorts, there was a huge hole in the ceiling and Shadow Link jumped down looking mighty pleased with himself, Zelda was chained to the wall with a wad of cloth stuck in her mouth.

"Sorry about that, milady, I was aiming to just take Cisne before you _shot me_." He jerked a thumb to the hole in the center of his forehead. "You've got some skill but that was the wrong time to show it off." He spit at her feet then turned to me, he had tied my arms behind my back but they were loose enough that I could escape. He chuckled and sat down at my feet, putting his head on a raised fist.

"Escape through that hole up there is impossible for you, Shorty," he pointed out softly, giving me this kicked puppy look. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Where have I heard _that_ before?" He smirked at my use of sarcasm and rolled onto his knees, untying me and helping me stand. The wounds on my back were mostly healed but they tended to bleed out if I moved too much. Shadow Link pulled out his sword and handed it to me, stretching his arms out and cocking his head to one side lazily, winking down me with a lopsided grin.

"If you think I'm so bad, you may run me through, sweetheart."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" he whined, leaning forward and nipping my earlobe. I blushed and kicked his shin.

"_Complementing_ me. What are you trying to do, flatter me into submission?" Shadow smiled darkly and grabbed my wrists, his eyes glowing dangerously.

"There are other methods of putting you into submission, babe, and it would be only too easy, Short Stuff."

"Now you're just pissing me off."

"That's the intent, love. Now, run me through!"

He pulled the sword closer to his chest and I pulled back, he laughed at me before letting the blade drop and allowing me to fall back on my bum. Shadow Link took his sword back and flipped it around in his hand, sheathing it and looking at Zelda. He walked towards her and pulled the cloth out, the blond coughed a few times and glared at him.

"Link will come for me and when he does-"

"Don't you mean "we"?"

"Excuse me?"

Shadow Link grabbed her chin and made her look at me, her face turned red and she shook her head out of Shadow's grasp, he clicked his tongue and stood up. He crossed the room in a few easy steps, there was a frown on his face as threw me up against the wall and pinned me there. Thankfully, he had been considerate enough in that my back was pressed against his and not the stone wall. Shadow kissed the back of my neck and sighed, his hands falling around my hips.

"That's got to hurt. Zel cares more about her safety than yours. Tell me, Cisne, how does that make you feel?"

"It was a slip of the tongue!" I gasped as he bent his head over my neck, sucking on the flushed skin. I should've been repulsed but I moaned and leaned into him. He rested his head on my shoulder as if it was meant to go there, he was pressing his fingers into my sides.

"Was it now? Zelda loves Link and Link loves Zelda. Does _that_ bother you?" I growled and he blew cool air into my shirt, goosebumps crawled up from my stomach and curled around my chest. Infuriating, isn't he?

"It's their lives, not mine."

"How considerate. Civil too."

"Who ordered you to capture us?" Shadow moved us away from the wall, keeping his arms around me as he stared at Zelda with a bored look on his face.

"No one. This is all me, of my design, no one else's."

"Who created you?" she asked and Shadow Link rolled his eyes, angling his head to stare at me. I stared back at him, looked into his eyes and that pain came back. The shadow let go and I sank to the ground, holding my head. He turned away and walked to the center of the room to start spinning around. He stopped and looked at Zelda, pointing a finger at her accusingly.

"I'll ask you this once: Has there been anything _different_ about your darling hero?" Zelda was quick to answer no and Shadow facepalmed.

"Cisne, do you have the answer? I think you do." Zelda looked at me expectantly and I stared up at him, avoiding looking into his eyes directly.

"His shadow...He doesn't have one and you look just like him." He leapt into the air and fist pumped, grinning at me like I'd won the lottery.

"Correct! I'm his opposite in every way. I am what he will never become and I possess all his memories and knowledge."

"How are you separate from him then?"

Shadow Link put a finger to his chin thoughtfully and looked at me again, stepping out of the light and sitting beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, Zelda looked ready to throw up.

"Ghirahim." He said, he licked his lips and swallowed with difficulty as if the name was too disgusting to say.

Zelda moved to kick him in the face but he grabbed her foot and twisted it, she yelped and shut her mouth, choosing to glare at him instead. I remember the demon lord sending that burst of dark magic at Link and then the said hero said he was fine, this must be Ghirahim's surprise, that final trick up his sleeve. Shadow nodded, I was thinking out loud. He dropped Zelda's foot and gave her a warning look, she stuck out her tongue and looked away from him. Shadow continued his train of thought after saying Ghirahim's name under his breath.

"I worked for him briefly as a slave, a stress ball, a punching bag, bondage toy (I _refuse_ to go into detail about that), sparring buddy, and errand boy."

"How come Link never saw you?" I asked him, shrugging his arm off.

"I wasn't ordered to engage the green-garbed fool until such time as Demise was reborn but he was killed off so I was granted freedom at last."

"So why did you kidnap us?" Zelda asked, staring up at the hole in the ceiling. Shadow stood up and shut his eyes, raising his hand as a small ball of black energy formed in his palm, he opened his crimson eyes and stroked the dark flame.

"Keep them busy for a while longer, there's something I have to do." The flame rose into the air and flew off in the direction of the apparent rescue party.

The shadow turned around and picked up the cloth, forcing it back into Zelda's mouth before he turned to me. He pulled me up and dragged me into a small hole in the wall that was big enough for two people. He pushed me into a stone seat and pulled off his hat. His hair was straighter than Link's and longer, a little finer too; not as windswept. He pulled off his arm bracers and sighed, blushing just a bit.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd get undressed."

"...What?" he sighed and got right in my face, our eyes met and the pain hit, Shadow fell to his knees and growled.

"Get undressed..._Now_." he practically growled.

"Only if you tell me why!"

He reached up and grabbed my hat, throwing it down beside his. He grabbed my bracers and ripped them off, he was panting and shaking.

"I am the chosen hero's shadow, Zelda is the Goddess incarnate, and you? You are a Servant of the Triforce of Courage."

"How does that apply to me getting naked with you?" Shadow groaned and stood up, unbuckling all the straps and pulling his tunic, chainmail and the white undershirt off.

"Each piece of the Triforce has a bearer to wield it and a servant to accommodate it should the bearer die or split apart or become tainted by Darkness."

"Split apart? Like you and Link?" He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Exactly, Short stuff. Because I am no longer apart of Link, the "Shadow" Triforce doesn't recognize me as it's bearer, the pain we're feeling is the Triforce trying to reach you." I pulled the belt off and took my tunic off, Shadow stood back and sighed.

"But technically, you don't _have_ the Triforce." I told him, raising my eyebrow.

"Good point...let's see...How am I going to explain all this...?" he looked back at Zelda who was fuming silently as she stared up at the ceiling.

"OK. So, the Triforce of Courage chose Link to be its bearer because of his unbreakable spirit and utter fearlessness, courage whatever. It's refusing me because I am Darkness and evil and blah blah blah. But you fit the Servant profile, you are Light and good and innocent. The reason I'm asking you to get naked is because my Dark has to accept your Light so I won't die. If you look at the Triforce, there's a triangle in the middle that's missing, I don't remember who it applies to but my Triforce is a shadow of Link's and yet it requires Light to function properly. I need Light now that Link and I are separate and I need to get as close to you as possible so..." he trailed off, blush darkening and I giggled.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" I pulled off my chainmail and the white undershirt then folded my arms over my chest. Shadow raised an eyebrow at me then started laughing.

"You would've stripped easier knowing that?"

"I don't want you to die. As much as the Triforce is calling to me...I feel attracted to you."

I felt my face warm up and Shadow Link put his hands on either side of my face, my eyes fluttered shut as he pressed his lips against mine.

I've never kissed anyone. Except for that one time when I thirteen and I was staring at Ever when Dad bumped into me. My brother didn't taste very good, it was like I was kissing myself...Ew...

Shadow was different. He had this dark richness to him and his lips were so soft like lush petals holding in sweet nectar. I hesitantly placed my arms over his shoulders, my fingers catching his hair, and he lifted me into the air and carefully placed his arms around me, wary of the bandages. He held my body against his and electricity seemed to spark between us, I felt something warm over my chest and Shadow sighed, leaving a trail of wet kisses as he put his mouth over one of my nipples. He bit it, testing my pain tolerance, before I felt his tongue circle it. I giggled and he looked up at me surprised.

"T-that tickles, Dark, do that again." He froze, moving up to my face and staring into my eyes. No pain came.

"What did you call me?"

"Dark. Is that OK?" he shook his head and with a laugh and bumped his head against mine.

"You just gave me a name...and your nipples are ticklish." It was like he was tasting something new because he couldn't stop licking his lips, nervous excitement much?

"And you want me to tickle you via nipple?"

"No, I want you to lick a Moblin's ass. Goddess above, just do it."

He shrugged his shoulders and bent his head over my breast again, moving his tongue around my nipple and causing me to start laughing all over again, he put a finger over my lips and tried to hold in his mirth but it sounded like he had snorted Mushroom Dust and it was coming back out again.

"Shush! What would Zelda think?"

"As if I care!" I shivered suddenly. "But I'm cold now so can I get dressed?" He nodded and passed me my shirt and its layers. He looked down at his hand and I saw the mark of the Triforce, one triangle was glowing brightly and a similar glow was coming from my chest. Just above my breast, a small Triforce was glowing, reacting to Dark. We both dressed as quietly as possible and we walked out to rejoin Zelda, Dark kept an arm around my waist until he gave me a gentle push, I made it look like he shoved me. He flashed a knowing smile and I winked up at him, leaning against the wall and closing my eyes with a smile. I didn't think about Link at all!

Dark wasn't Link, he was so much bolder and amusing to me. He wasn't all that innocent, he could get angry and snap at me and not worry about offending me. He was stronger and playful and...experienced. Zelda made a sound of surprise and we all looked up, Ever and Link stood at the mouth of the hole. The pair jumped down and Dark stood in front of us, drawing his Master Sword and another dark blade.

"I have a question for the Hero." He stated firmly, amusement colouring his tone. Link growled and raised his sword.

"Ask away, I'm listening."

"Who did you come for?"

"Zelda and Cisne." Dark shook his head, pointing the swords at us.

"OK. Given the current circumstances, who will you, not Ever, save?"

Zelda started making noises and Dark pointed his Master Sword at her neck.

"Choose wisely, Hero." Link glanced from Zelda to me then Ever who was stone-faced, Dark started getting impatient.

"Let's just say that I won't kill any of them. Then who would you choose?"

Silence took over the cavern and Ever started walking towards me, staring at Dark hard before nodding slowly. Dark grimaced and bowed his head in respect. Ever told Link to sheath his sword and my brother smiled at me as if we were somewhere else and none of this was happening.

"...Zelda..." the name bounced off the walls and Dark pulled away, slashed at the chains then walked over and helped me stand up.

"I thought so. Predictable of the Goddess's plaything."

"What did you say?" Link held Zelda loosely in her arms and the pair of them were glaring at us.

"Simple. You have been cursed, Hero. Every descendant, every incarnation of you will almost always fall for a bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom. I foresee many, many broken hearts..." he smirked and Ever walked over and hugged me, checking for any injury but he knew there was none to be found. Dark didn't stop talking.

"And as a Servant to the Triforce of Courage," he directed at me. "Every one of your descendants or incarnations will be charged with helping the bearer complete his mission. If they fall in love with the Hero...Well, I think you know what I'm going to say."

* * *

><p>It was night when we got home and no one seemed to notice our departure, Zelda and Link returned to their little hut and I went into mine for another application of Healing Gel, a new medical genius that Grandma had made; Luv looked so jealous. Ever and Pipit took patrols tonight and I climbed onto the roof and sighed, completely healed. The mark of the Triforce on my chest was still glowing, still keeping me warm and I looked down as Zelda took Link's arm and they started walking. Link had his shadow back for a total of ten minutes before Dark disappeared and rose out of my shadow.<p>

"Hey."

"Hey back, Shorty." We were watching Zelda and Link again, the two of them were laughing and smiling. I wondered why I cared. Maybe because Zelda grew up a little and started getting a little...What's word, mean? And Dark had already proved what I had already figured out: Link was just my friend and nothing more.

"How did you know so much about the Triforce?" I asked Dark, leaning back so I could stare at him.

"Ghirahim found a bunch of old ruins somewhere and understood that much, he had one of those days where he needed to serenade his progress with flowery poetry and flamboyant gestures."

"That might been funny to watch."

"Not really, it made me question his manliness more."

Dark sunk into the shadow of the building as Link turned around and looked up at me, Dark chuckled as the Hero left Zelda and climbed onto the roof with us. Dark hid in my shoulder.

"How are you?"

"Perfect."

"Are you...angry with me?" I felt Dark shake with laughter.

"No. You followed your heart and it led you to the right person."

Zelda was standing with her hands on her hips, whistling some tune as she waited for Link. He smiled at her and I nudged him with smirk.

"But man, does she got you whipped!"

"No she doesn't!"

"She does. You both know it."

Link scratched the back of his head nervously and I sighed, getting up and jumped down, super happy that nothing hurt. Link jumped down as well and I saw Zelda make her way towards us, one thought came to mind and I whispered for Dark to forgive me. I grabbed Link's shoulders and jumped up, kissing his lips before ducking into the house. Dark couldn't contain his laughter at the stunned look on his face, Zelda had kept a very neutral look but her left brow was twitching. So I didn't get what I wanted but I won't complain, I got what I needed.


	4. Wedding Day

Dark was scared shitless though his fear was divided between the diminutive figure of Granny Salaires and the glaring heap of lean power that was Ever.

If you aren't aware of this already, Dark is getting married and all of Skyloft gets to watch. It wasn't his idea really, he just wanted close friends and family to attend but Cisne has to be close to _everyone _in the bloody village and it doesn't help that they all want him dead in more ways than one. It had been five years since Dark came into existence as a ploy by Demon Lord Ghirahim to defeat Link. Using his dark powers, he took Link's shadow and made it a living, breathing, _thinking_ human being. Five years since Dark had kidnapped both Zelda and Cisne and just about pissed off everyone they knew. Of course, in the same breath, Cisne saved Dark. Link, the Hero of the Goddess, was the bearer of the Triforce of Courage, a piece of the Golden Power created by the Great Three. A Dark Triforce piece was then created in Dark and because the Triforce required a bearer of light, the Dark Triforce needed it too because every element needs to come in contact with its opposite, you can't have one without the other and that's where Cisne comes in.

Cisne is a Servant of Courage, born to accommodate the Triforce of Courage should Link meet an untimely fate, when her light found Dark's darkness, the Triforce was settled and the shadow's life was longer in danger of being pulled apart. Zelda sowed seeds of worry to the townsfolk to beware of Dark Link despite the fact that he had done nothing wrong; Zelda was the one that shot him in the face. What did he do? Chain her to a wall and tease her, oh, how absolutely _terrifying_. But Cisne didn't care, she left her love for Link behind and fell in love with Dark, and Dark (being a lovesick fool like his light side), fell for her too. The couple met in secret for about two years until Ever caught them kissing in the woods. Ever was a tall man standing six feet tall with long white-blond hair, it was incredibly fuzzy and he had a thick ponytail that ran down his back. His eyes were smouldering pits of burning coal and he wouldn't stop glaring at Dark.

The knight of Skyloft had recovered beautifully from his two broken legs, courtesy of Groose, and he had slowly begun to trust Dark more and more…That is, until Dark asked Cisne and Ever's father for his blessing. Dark wanted Cisne is all the _right_ ways before all the _wrong_ ways, Ever immediately took to hating the shadow all over again but the shadow understood that. Dark was a creation of Ghirahim with a terrible reputation thanks to Zelda, no one knew if the demon's influence could come back and kill them.

Granny had taken it much better, cackling like a witch drunk on mead with a gleeful smile on her cracked lips. Age had taken a heavy toll of the potions brewer, though, Salaires was reduced to a hunched over little woman with white hair tied in a ridiculously long braid, her eyes were squinted shut, laugh lines formed at the corner of her eyes and the wart on her nose big nose had somehow gotten hairier.

Cisne's parents, Karasu and Robin, had been a little shocked but they agreed to wedding completely…after Karasu had threatened to kill Dark should anything happen to his little girl. So Dark was standing in the Deep Woods under a great white willow, he traded his usual battle gear for a longer black tunic that reached his wrists and fell to his knees. He didn't wear any gloves and he was wearing white pants instead of leggings with dark leather boots. His black hair had grown a little past his shoulders and Ever had tied it into a high ponytail, letting the shadow's bangs border his face. Dark wore red earrings, the same Link had used to get past a point in Eldin Volcano and he stood with his back to the tree, Salaires behind him and Ever down in front.

"He hates me," Dark said glumly, pointing to Ever who was dressed in light green.

"Don't you worry, son, he'll warm up to you once Cisne gets around."

"Or he'll kill me before she has a chance to kiss me."

"Buck up, darkling, and show some courage!" she wacked him with a tall staff and Dark rubbed his head with a frown, watching the villagers file into the seats. Link sat in the front with his arms crossed tightly over his chest, Zelda was Cisne's maid of honour and that was a surprise considering that the two women hadn't been getting along as of late. When Cisne declared her engagement, flashing the emerald set in a silver ring, Zelda had impulsively shouted that Dark had her under some sort of spell, Link blamed the hormones. Yes, Zelda was pregnant with Link's unborn offspring, goody. Cisne was alright with it initially but Zelda had the tendency to be incredibly smug about it almost to the point where Cisne wanted to hurt the other woman. But she was too nice; she didn't want to hurt the baby which is why mudslinging was the next best thing. Ever walked up to stand beside Dark and gave his shoulder a firm squeeze, smiling tightly.

"He shouldn't be so upset with you." Ever said politely. "You may be stealing my sister from me but this is your day and you should enjoy it. Shall I tell him off, brother?" There was a smirk there that made Dark wish he was dead somewhere but he chuckled nervously and shrugged the hand off that meant to break his shoulder.

"It's fine, thanks though…Brother." Ever rolled his eyes and went over to Link anyways, whispering something the Hero's ear that made him flush and nod very quickly. Salaires chuckled, rubbing her hands together eagerly.

"There may be hope for yaoi yet!"

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

Dark shrugged and walked around to the tree, it was customary for the groom to present his bride with a gift and Dark had spent three weeks trying to catch his gift. A white stag almost fit for riding, its horns were like gold and its dark eyes reminded Dark of Cisne, the timidity but the secret grace and power. He stroked the stag's neck and feed him some grain when music started playing. Trumpets reached his pointed ears and he jogged back to his spot in front of the tree, flushing and clasping his hands behind his back. He could see the procession coming towards him, Kukiel was spreading petals along the forest floor and Gully carried the rings beside her. The women of Skyloft came after with their partners and after they had all taken their places, Cisne's mother Robin started playing an ocarina.

Ever was suddenly beside Dark as the shadow started shaking, sweat crept over his brow as he saw Cisne's bare feet peek out from under her dress. It was so _white_. He couldn't get over how bright she seemed in the dim sunlight that dared to break through the dark foliage of the trees. The sleeves of the dress were wide and they stretched down to the floor, the neckline was cut straight across her chest, hanging limply over her shoulders. Her hair had gotten a little longer and it curled under her collar bone, her black eyes were brimming with tears. As she got closer, he realized she was shaking; clutching her father's arm like it was her only life line. Was she afraid of him?

Dark felt Ever push him forward to take Cisne from Karasu; he kissed them both before walking to his wife, picked up a guitar and started playing quietly. Dark looked at Cisne, smiling as he watched the emerald twinkle on her ring finger.

"You look beautiful," he said quietly, wiping her tears away and flicking her forehead playfully.

"Do I? I feel so…girly."

"It suits you, Shorty." Cisne had white-blond blond just like the rest of her family, her eyes were starless skies and she was a demeaning 5'5, her pointed ears had been pierced with black rings.

"Ready?" she looked up at Granny Salaires and Dark took her hand.

"Of course, Bean Sprout." Cisne snorted and they walked forward where Salaires took their joined hands and started tying them with a white ribbon.

"We come here today to witness the union of Dark and Cisne, may the blessings of the Great Three shield you from harm." Salaires tied a knot and Dark found he could not separate himself from Cisne. Salaires took another ribbon, a red one, and tied it around their bound hands.

"May Din's fire keep your strength strong and your passions alight, a candle burning bright in the darkness." Cisne and Dark repeated the message, replacing the "your" with "my". Salaires pulled out a blue ribbon and tied it around their heads, the two of them giggled.

"May Nayru's wisdom keep your mind free of doubt and confusion, let your love flow smoothly like the running rivers." Once more, the couple said the reading back, Salaires pulled out a green ribbon and tied it around their chests, crisscrossing over their hearts.

"May Farore's courage keep your love unconditional and free, let it stand steadfast against any danger."

Now feeling thoroughly uncomfortable, Dark and Cisne looked into each other's eyes as Salaires announced to the crowd that they had written their own vows. Dark saw the anxiety on Cisne's face so he kissed her nose and began slowly.

"I never thought I'd be falling in love with anyone but you proved me wrong. When I felt alone or when someone said something wrong about me, you defended me. You saved me. From this day on, I swear to love you forever, protect you from all harm and kill anyone who'd try to take you from me." Karasu nodded his agreement and Dark let out a nervous sigh. "I swear to stand by you. My life, my entire _being_, belongs to you." He took a ring from Gully and slipped it beside the engagement ring. It was a silver band with greyish marking written in Skyloft characters: _Mine forever, mine for always. _

A few people clapped and Cisne looked down at her feet, shaking a little before she looked up into Dark's red irises.

"Whenever you need me, I'll be there. I'm not the strongest or the smartest but what I know is this: I love you and that won't ever change. I swear to take care of you anyway I can, I will stand with you, I will never leave you. All that I am is…Is yours for the taking. I love you."

Cisne reached for Dark's ring and pushed it onto his finger, it was identical to hers but the message was different: _Forever my Shadow, love you always._

A few people "awwed" and Salaires handed Dark a pair of scissors, the kind that can't properly cut through fabric so the onlookers could laugh as Dark struggled to free himself and his bride-to-be from the threads. The couple was now to present each other with their gifts, Dark went off to get the stag and carefully coaxed it into view. A collective gasp rose from the crowd and Cisne gaped, rubbing her fingers along the sailcloth she had made. Dark lead the stag right to Cisne and guided her hands to the beasts' neck.

"I've named him Snow, see." Dark pointed to a marking on the stag's hip, a perfect black snowflake. She glanced down at her gift and Dark took it from her hands with a careless smile. It was completely black aside from a green leaf in the center, the emblem of her family. He bent down and kissed her forehead, winking ruefully and placing it on the stag's back.

"It's perfect, Shorty, don't you worry."

"You sure?"

"I'd never lie to you." The bride blushed crimson until the tips of her ears turned red, Dark put an arm around her shoulders and they walked back to Salaires. The old woman raised her arms over her head, swinging the staff and the pair braced for impact. Salaires hit the both of them over the head three times and laughed.

"As witnessed by the people of Skyloft and the Great Three, I pronounce you husband and wife! Kiss your bride!"

"As if I wasn't going to!" Dark lifted Cisne into the air and smashed his lips into hers, smiling at the surprised sound she made. She put her fingers his hair and kissed him back, trumpets and drums echoing all around them. As the villagers started to cheer and the married couple proceeded down the aisle again, Dark leaned into her ear.

"Just so we're clear, if we have a boy, we are _not_ naming him Link."

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
